


Our Pride, Our Family

by andthedreamgoesreducto



Series: AxG Week 2014 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthedreamgoesreducto/pseuds/andthedreamgoesreducto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry had been proud of many things in his life.But he had never been more proud of anything, then he was on the day his daughter was born. <br/>Day 6: Pride: a high opinion of oneself or to be proud of something or one’s importance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pride, Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more to go after this! This one is just loads of fluff, but I really like it!  
> I do not own these characters, that privilege goes to George R.R. Martin and HBO  
> Not much else to say now, other than- Enjoy!

**Day 6:**   
_Pride: a high opinion of oneself or **to be proud of something** or one’s importance_

Gendry had been proud of a number of things in his life. His motorcycle, the Bull, that he had pieced together bit by bit with his own bare hands. His job at his very own garage, that had been paid for with money that he had earned himself his whole life.

But he had never been more proud of anything, then he was on the day his daughter was born.

The hours he had spent holding Arya’s hand through the contractions, and the swear words she had uttered that would make a sailor blush, had all been worth it once he heard the cries of his little girl.

The nurses and doctors in the room quickly handed her to Arya, who had descended into her own tears when she held their baby for the first time. The sight had not only brought tears to his eyes, but made him cry buckets.

After she had been cleaned of blood and wrapped in the blanket they had brought to the hospital, Gendry held her. Her solid weight in his arms, tiny fingers, chubby cheeks, and scrunched up eyes, made her one of only two perfections on the planet. The other being his wife who laid in bed watching them.

**\-----A &G-----**

Later, Arya’s parents arrived to coo over their new grandchild.

‘What are you going to name her?’ Catelyn asked gazing at her granddaughter in her arms.

‘We decided on calling her Callie’ Gendry answered.

‘It comes from the name Charles, which means ‘warrior’’ Arya added.

‘Perfect’ Eddard commented ‘Welcome to the family, little Callie Stark’

‘Waters’ Arya corrected. All heads turned to face her in shock. She held out her arms with complete normalcy, as if she had merely spoken about the weather, not the sudden change to their baby’s legal name. Catelyn shuffled over and slowly placed the sleeping baby in Arya’s arms.

‘But I thought you were going to give the baby the name Stark because Waters is…’ Catelyn trailed off. The topic of Gendry being a bastard with a bastard surname was still a tender topic between him and his parents in law. ‘And it’s your name. You never legally changed it.’

‘I did last month’ Arya added, her eyes never leaving her daughter’s face, ignoring the look of shock on her husband’s and parents’ faces. ‘Besides it’s Gendry’s name. And we’re a family. The Waters. It’s only right her name be Waters.’

**\-----A &G-----**

It was hours later, when Gendry and Arya finally got some time alone with their baby that wasn’t used for sleeping. All of her relatives had finally visited, and their friends had stopped by, meaning it was just the three of them. _That’s one of the downsides with coming from such a large family_ , Arya had said, _no privacy._

So when he finally got the chance to ask, Gendry had to know.

‘Why didn’t you tell me you had changed your name?’ He asked from his place by Callie’s crib, looking up to Arya, lying on her side, hand reached out quietly running over Callie’s wisps of hair.

‘It was a surprise, stupid’ she replied, looking back up to him.

‘But I didn’t know that you wanted to name her Waters’ he continued questioning.

‘It’s your name, it’s my name now, it’s only right that we all have the same name’ she explained.

‘It’s a bastard name’ he pointed out, a heavy weight resting on his heart.

‘I don’t care if it’s a bastard name’ she sighed ‘it’s your name. And as a family we should have the same name’

‘I thought you wanted to stay a Stark and I quote ‘it’s the 21st century, taking your name is bloody stupid’

‘Look do you not want us to have the same name or something?’ she groaned.

‘Of course I do!’ Gendry indignantly replied.

‘Then what’s the problem?’ she turned over and flopped onto her back.

‘It’s not-’ he started ‘it’s not a proper family house name. Not like Stark or Baratheon. When people hear those names, they immediately respect you. When they hear Waters, they think of a stupid one night stand that resulted in a mistake of a baby. I don’t want people to think that when they hear her name.’

‘Come here stupid’ she sighed, moving over on the bed, making room for him. He walked over to her and got onto the bed, adjusting himself so he was lying down facing the ceiling, but had his head turned in her direction. ‘No one is going to think that when they hear her name. Or my name. Or your name. They will think of our family and remember our strength and our pride in one another. And if anyone thinks otherwise then they’ll have me to deal with won’t they?’

Gendry barked out a laugh, smiling at his wife, who he knew would indeed beat the hell out of someone if they dared insult her family. Their family.

For some time, they just stared at one another, listening to their daughter’s breathing in the background. ‘Well we’d better start thinking about family colours.’ he joked.

‘Not too mention the family words’ she joked back.

‘I think I’ve got an idea’ Gendry whispered, his gaze turning to his perfect daughter.

**\-----A &G-----**

Two weeks later, when the Starks decided to host a party to welcome their new grandchild into the world, a new family house was presented.

Along with the banners of all families in attendance- the Starks, the Baratheons, the Lannisters, the Martells, the Greyjoys, the Tyrells and every other important house in the country- a new sigil flew with new words embroidered on it.

Flying with honour, was a deep blue wolf and a deep blue bull, side by side, on a field of grey. Along the bottom of the banner was the House Waters’ words.

_**Our Pride, Our Family.** _

 


End file.
